


Moral of the Story

by Momma_Char_17



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Char_17/pseuds/Momma_Char_17
Summary: Divorce sucks for all involved. Especially at 16.Tyler Townsend can't process his emotions and lashes out at his father after church. Bill Townsend has had enough and knows he needs to step up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Closely related but not perfect to episode 1.1 of Sweet Magnolias. Serenity is a small, Southern town, so I picture corporal punishment still readily used by parents. Some times kids (especially teenage boys) need a swift reset through a good old fashion spanking. 
> 
> I don't own anything other than the mistakes and story line adaptations.

The church’s spring jubilee was something Maddie and her kids looked forward to each year. The weather was perfect for the day without a cloud in the sky. Spring meant new life. Maddie could use one of those with all the changes going on in her world. She smiled watching Kaydee laughing with a group of kids on the playground. Finding Kyle, she was amazed how fast her baby boy was growing. She looked around for Tyler and finally found him speaking with Bill. Neither one of them looked very happy.

“Dad, I’m fine!” Tyler shouted, drawing the attention of those nearby. “Okay, just back off.”

He attempted to walk away from his dad, but a hand on his chest stopped him. “Hey, you watch your tone, son. I am still your father and this is church.” 

Maddie walked up curious what caused the tussle between her oldest and his father. Not wanting to step in between just yet, she watched and observed the two.

“You may be mad at me, but you will show me respect.” Bill stood his ground while he stared down his son with a fierce look. 

Tyler huffed “Whatever. You can go to hell.” Attempting to get by his dad again. 

Maddie’s eyes grew at her son’s outburst. “Tyler Scott!” She scolded.

“Nope.” Bill grabbed Tyler’s arm. “You do not walk away with me. Or use that kind of language towards me.”

It had been some time since Bill had exercised his rights as a father, but he was going to draw the line at his sixteen year old using such a vulgar phrase at his expense. And he knew that if he was speaking to him that way, he could only imagine the attitude Maddie had been suffering through. Enough was enough.

Turning towards Maddie, not releasing his grip on Ty’s arm, he spoke calmly though his insides were rattling like a rattler in the tall grass. “I’m going to take him home. You and the kids enjoy the afternoon. We’ll be there when you get home.” 

Tyler’s mouth dropped in protest, but he was interrupted by his dad before he could even get a word out. “You march yourself to my car, or I will humble you right here in front of God and everyone else.” 

Though Bill had sucked as a dad of late, Tyler didn’t honestly want to test that threat. There had been plenty of Sundays as a child that he or Kyle had been “humbled” in the church yard for scrapping or arguing. Like many children in Serenity, a swat to the backside or a full on spanking in public was not uncommon. Something about the small, quintessential, Southern town.

Tyler did hesitate long enough to look at his mom with pleading eyes. Surely she would stop his dad from embarrassing him or even taking him home. But he was shocked to see her nod towards the parking lot. “Go on and wait for your father.”

Betrayed, he ripped his arm loose and stormed off madder than a wet hornet. Maddie watched him go with concern seeping from her pores and her heart ripping -- who knew there was more to be ripped?

“I won’t allow him to speak that way to me.” Bill started right away.

Maddie gnawed on her lip -- literally biting her tongue to keep from spouting something she’d regret. After collecting her thoughts, she spoke gently. “Remember, he’s a boy who is angry and hurting.”

Bill took a moment and looked at his beautiful soon-to-be-ex-wife. He noticed a few more wrinkles around her eyes and the bags she attempted to hide with make-up. He knew the blame for those rested on his shoulders. “He's been giving you attitude, too?”

It really wasn’t a question. He knew his son’s attitude like it was his own. Because it was. 

Maddie nodded sadly. “And at practice. I didn’t mention that the other day Coach Maddox caught me after practice to inform me that Ty earned swats because of his attitude and a scuffle with Jackson Lewis.”

Bill grumbled. Being off his game was one thing. Causing problems during practice was completely different. “I’ll straighten him out. Give us an hour at least.” Bill said knowing what he had to do.

“Remember he’s hurting just as much as he is angry. Please.” Maddie pleaded softly. She knew that Bill was right in needing to correct their son’s attitude. But she also knew that Tyler was hurting for his daddy just as much as he was angry at him. And she feared it was about to come to head when Bill gave their son the discipline he’d earned. 

“I love him.” Bill said earnestly.

Maddie couldn’t stop the quiet gasp that came from deep within her heart. “Oh, I know Bill. I never doubted your love for him.” And that was the honest truth. “Or Kyle or Kaydee.” 

Bill smiled sadly because he knew he failed in loving her, but now wasn’t the time to say that. “Alright. We’ll be at the house. Y’all enjoy the picnic.” He had to fight the urge to kiss her cheek. It just felt so natural again. 

As he readied himself to deal with Tyler, he saw Noreen talking to Kyle. He made his way over to the pair with a slight warmth towards his middle son. The way Noreen looked at him as he talked excitedly about something gave him hope that maybe he hadn’t lost all hope of his children accepting her. He came over and pecked Noreen’s cheek. “Sorry to interrupt Kyle, can I borrow Noreen for a minute?” He didn’t want to discuss Tyler’s outburst in front of Kyle.

The teen’s eyes saddened slightly as he felt ignored, once again, by his father, but Noreen smiled warmly and thanked him for the cookies. “I need to go to the house and deal with Ty for about an hour. We can drop you off at the apartment on the way.” 

Noreen looked at her fiance with a confused stare. “Deal with Ty? What happened?” She hadn’t been invited to the raising of Maddie and Bill’s three children, so she often was left out of the loop unless she pestered Bill to tell her. 

“Just some father-son time that I need to handle.” Bill answered vaguely. “You ready?”

Noreen wasn’t satisfied with Bill’s answer, but she didn’t push. “I think I’ll walk. It’s not far and it’s a beautiful day. Plus it’ll be good for me and the baby.” She lovingly rested her hands on her belly.

“You sure? It’s no trouble for me to drop you?” Bill asked, feeling rotten for Noreen walking the half mile back to the apartment. 

Noreen smiled warmly. “Yes, I’m sure. It’ll be lovely. You go spend some time with Ty.” She encouraged, happily.

Bill felt the guilt deepen. She seemed so happy for him getting to spend time with Ty and he didn’t want to ruin her idea that it was going to be probably be an ugly afternoon between him and his oldest. “Ok. Please text me if you need anything.” He kissed her cheek again and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Love you.” She called after as he walked his way to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to change the spelling of Kaydee's name to something more whimsical. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Attempting to steel his nerves and ready himself for battle, he crossed the church yard with determination ignoring the pointed looks people threw his way. Finally reaching the car, Tyler leaned against the passenger door scrolling through his phone. He pointedly ignored his father, who had unlocked the car when he drew near. 

“Inside.” Bill’s tone drew no argument. But it didn’t draw any action from the teen either. Ty continued to ignore his dad. “Tyler Scott Townsend. You have until the count of three to get your tail end in the car or I will not wait until we get home to start lighting you up.” Bill drew a steadying breath.

“One.”

“Two.”

He silently prayed that his boy would listen to him because he did not want to make good on his threat, but he would if Tyler forced his hand. Thankfully the teen sighed with disdain and grumbled something under his breath, but turned towards the door and ripped it open with excessive aggression. 

Bill took another breath and looked across the church yard. In two different corners, he found the women of his life. He knew Maddie continued to gnaw on her lip like she always did when stressed. Noreen watched, her eyes soft and sad. She now realized Bill wasn’t heading for a pleasant afternoon with Ty. He nodded in her direction before climbing into the car.

He contemplated snatching the cellphone from the teen’s hand as he used it to drown out his father’s disappointing glare, but Bill decided against it. He’d take it away once they were home. Well at the house. A sad pang of emotion landed in Bill’s heart as he realized he wasn’t going home. Not his home anymore.

The drive to the house was second nature though and they arrived quicker than Ty wanted. He felt the stirring of prehistoric moths flapping in his stomach. He realized that this was the first time he’d been alone with his dad since before the bomb dropped about Noreen, his dad’s nurse, being pregnant and his dad moving out to marry her and divorce his mom. Anger constantly bubbled just under the surface now. He didn’t know how to control it. It seemed to break the surface at random times now. Like when Jackson’s lips flapped one too many digs at his expense at practice. Or Coach Maddox made one too many comments on the lack of his arm control. Or when his mom asked one too many questions after school.

Or now when his father wanted to offer him help. 

“Let’s go.” Bill spoke once he parked the car in the driveway. He realized he no longer had a garage door opener or a key to the house. How odd it was to have to have the front door unlocked into the house he bought by his teenaged son. “Your choice. Your bedroom or the living room?”

Before Bill left, the majority of discipline sessions between father and sons would have been done in the master bedroom, but that option was out the window. Ty shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal response. 

Ty knew the silent treatment got under his dad’s skin the most, but he figured it was better than lashing out and saying worse than what he had at church. He feared that once the lid blew, he wouldn’t be able to contain his anger anymore. And he feared what might come out with the anger.

“Let’s go up to your room.” Bill decided after pulling his suit coat off and draping it over the back of the sofa. Ty turned on his heels and trudged up the stairs to his room with Bill a few steps behind.

“Sit on your bed. I’ll be there in a moment.” He directed Ty. 

Bill walked down the hallway. The sense of familiarity seeped into his bones like stepping into a warm hot tub on a cool summer evening. It felt natural to be in those halls and seeing the same pictures he grew to ignore over the many years in the house. He made his way back down to the bedroom he’d shared with Maddie for over a decade. Not staying long, he found what he was in need of and quickly exited running from the ghosts of the memories that lived in those walls.

When he returned, he found Tyler lounging on his bed with his shoes kicked off still scrolling through his phone. “Give me that.” Bill had had enough of the phone.

Tyler looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he smack the phone down in his father’s open hand. His eyes widened at the sight of his father’s other hand. The old wooden hairbrush that’s sole purpose in the Townsend house had zero to do with actual hair. 

The sight of it finally got a reaction from Tyler. “Dad. You can’t.”

“I can and I am. Regardless of what is happening between your momma and me, I am first and foremost, your father. It is my responsibility to ensure you grow up to be a man that your momma and I can be proud of. That has been my priority since I brought you out of the hospital.” Bill’s lecture began.

Tyler found himself holding back the rant building in his mind, but couldn’t stop the eye roll or the laugh. 

His father’s eyes widened at his son’s audacity. “You got something to say?”

Now was his chance. “Yeah. You want me to be a respectable young man?” He puffed out his chest and raised his voice to mock his father’s air of dignity. “When you’re out there knocking up your twenty year old nurse!” 

Bill saw red and for the first in his life, he had to step away from his child before he slapped him across the face. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence giving Tyler the chance to continue.

“You want me to be a man you can be proud of? Why can’t you be a man I can be proud of?” Tyler rose from the bed and stared at his father with fire in his eyes. “You know how much shit people are talking about behind my back? IN FRONT of me?” 

Tyler was on a roll now and as much as Bill wanted to smack Tyler across his backside for his language and disrespect, he heard Maddie’s voice in his head. “He’s hurting just as much as he’s angry.” So he was going to allow Tyler to say what he needed to say.

“I can’t escape it! School! At baseball. And then you bring her to church! What the hell is that about?” Tyler seethed. “And. And. And.” The boy pulled in a ragged breath. 

“You left mom for her!” Bill could hear the pain. “You left us!” And then the fire was gone. The pain crumbled through Tyler starting with his face. “You left me” barely got out before his body collapsed in a heap on the bed.

Bill, momentarily frozen at the sight of his teenaged son weeping brokenly, came to Tyler’s side and collected him in his arms. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” He rocked Tyler like he hadn’t in many many years. 

The two stayed connected. Father and son. Father whispering soft words of comfort. Son crying out unshed tears of hurt and anger. 

Finally Tyler began to stir under Bill’s arms until he pulled himself out of his dad’s embrace. Swiping his face with his long sleeves of his church shirt, he finally made eye contact with his dad. “I’m sorry.” He sadly whimpered.

Bill’s heart broke all over again. The sadness the boy had been carrying was weighing him down like a lead balloon. It needed to burst and Bill was just thankful he was there to comfort his boy. However, they were far from done with their afternoon conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the previous chapter: 
> 
> Finally Tyler began to stir under Bill’s arms until he pulled himself out of his dad’s embrace. Swiping his face with his long sleeves of his church shirt, he finally made eye contact with his dad. “I’m sorry.” He sadly whimpered.
> 
> Bill’s heart broke all over again. The sadness the boy had been carrying was weighing him down like a lead balloon. It needed to burst and Bill was just thankful he was there to comfort his boy. However, they were far from done with their afternoon conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer due to the coming attraction. It was time to get down to business.

“What are you sorry for?” Bill started slowly and calculated.

Tyler looked at his dad. “All of it?” He questioned back.

Bill nodded. “First, you do not have to be sorry for being upset. What’s going on between your momma and me is heavy. I know I didn’t do her right and you kids either. I made a lot of mistakes but I’m trying my best to correct some.” 

Tyler nodded while gnawing on his lip -- just like his momma. “You are allowed to feel whatever feelings are swirling inside. Trust me. I’ve been just as angry at me as you are.” 

The teen’s eyes dropped to his lap. Feelings were a difficult thing for a teenage boy to process. Much less acknowledge having them!

“However.” Bill began to bring the hammer down. “I will not tolerate the disrespect or the language I am hearing from you.” Tyler’s face reddened in shame.

“You know that regardless of what is happening, you will always show your momma and I the respect we deserve. And you know that when you are disrespectful to the level you have displayed today, the consequences in this family is a very sore backside.” 

Tyler may have known that to be true, but it didn’t mean the sixteen year was going to just accept it. “But dad! I’m sixteen.” He tried with the age-old I’m-too-old-for-a-spanking technique.

“Not helping. You threw a tantrum. It was a teenaged size tantrum, but one nonetheless.” Bill shot down his argument.

“This isn’t fair! You haven’t been around for months! Now you’re going to just waltz back into my life and whoop me?” Tyler shot with fiery darts now.

Bill stayed silent for a moment choosing his words carefully. The silence gave Tyler hope that he won with that argument.

“I’ll ask you a question then Tyler and let you choose whether you feel you don’t deserve this spanking.” Bill started. Tyler’s hope swelled. “You tell me. Have you had an attitude that was respectful to your momma since I’ve been gone? Or have you been taking advantage of her pain to roll over her with your anger and temper? Have you been upholding the expectations we’ve set for you in school and with baseball?” Tyler squirmed slightly feeling the pressure of the questioning. “You tell me that what I saw this morning was just a one and done outburst that was solely directed at me and I’ll let it slide.”

Now most teenagers seeing an escape from a spanking would take it and run. And Tyler really wanted to just tell his dad that his attitude towards his mom, teachers, coaches and in general had been superb. That his outburst this morning was so out of character these days. But he couldn’t. He wanted to. But he just couldn’t.

“No sir. I’ve pretty much sucked lately.” He said morosely. 

Bill couldn't help but laugh lightly at Tyler’s conclusion of his behavior. “And this right here is what makes you a better man than I am.” He said proudly.

Tyler gave his father a wide-eyed, questioning look. “Why?”

“Because you, at sixteen years old, will own up to his mistakes and take his due punishment. You understand that even though the consequences will be difficult, you will be better once you face them. Son, I have never been so proud of you than I am at this moment.” Bill sucked back tears before collecting Tyler in his arms again. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Tyler mumbled into his father’s shirt. 

When father and son were sitting back up straight, Tyler’s sad puppy dog eyes met his father. “Can we just forego the spanking anyways?” He asked hopefully.

“Nice try, kid.” Bill answered, moving to prepare for the main attraction. “Let’s get this over with in case your momma comes home with the other two.”

The teen couldn’t beat that argument. Getting a spanking again was going to suck. But to have to suffer through it while Kyle, Kaydee and his mom listened over would be the worst. He hadn’t been spanked in over a year, but he remembered the process like it was his batting practice warm-ups. 

He stood at his dad’s right side and unbuckled his belt and unsnapped the button to his church trousers. Bill came in for the zipper and Tyler nearly died of embarrassment. Every serious spanking started over underwear with pants down. Only the quick correction of the behavior in the moment spankings happened over the pants. 

This time as his pants fell to his ankles, Tyler went ahead and kicked them off. He wouldn’t be putting them back on anyways. Bill guided his teen over his thighs adjusting Tyler so his upper body laid against the mattress. It had been a while since Tyler had been taken across his knee and he’d grown at least half a foot and quite some weight since the last time. Getting the boy in position, he rested one hand on the back of Tyler’s neck while the other rested on his boy’s thigh.

“Tyler Scott. I know that this situation between your momma and me is difficult to say the least. Things are not easy in life, but you have a responsibility to uphold. I am not with you daily and this is difficult with me not living here anymore. However, from now on, I will be keeping better tabs on you. You receiving swats at practice is unacceptable.”

Tyler momentarily wondered how his dad had heard about that. Then he remembered his mom’s meeting with Coach Maddox and felt an odd combination of guilt, anger and relief swirl. He had only gotten swats at school twice now. The other week from Coach and then once by the principal his freshmen year. He tried his best not to make that a habit.

“You will get your grades improved and you will rise to the expectations your momma and I have made with you at school and at home. Understood? Just because I do not live here, does not mean I cannot come over to blister your backside when necessary.”

Tyler nodded his head sadly and whimpered, “Yes, sir.” 

There was a squeeze of his neck reassuring him that his father was there. He then felt the coolness of air on his thigh where his father’s hand used to rest. The hand that now was crashing into his upturned backside.

The first swat landed with a thud muffled by the thin fabric of his underwear. Tyler yelped at the first strike forgetting how much a single swat could burn. That, of course, was nothing compared to the fire that soon blazed across his cheeks. His dad’s hand landed in a precise order covering both sides of his buttock before landing center. A complete circuit ensured everything from the top of his cheeks to the under curve was struck and painted red.

Tyler’s feet kicked slightly as the pain built. Tears and the “ows” he cried increased as the fire blazed on. His dad, thankfully didn’t lecture while he spanked. Just let his hand do all the talking. 

“Ouch!” Tyler yelped at a particularly stingy smack to the center of his cheeks. Down low where’d he feel it later as he sat to complete his homework. “I’m sorry!” He cried hopefully to communicate with his father that he’d learned his lesson.

Except Bill was going to make sure his boy had learned this lesson and that came next. He paused to allow Tyler a few moments to catch his breath and collect his tears. His large palm, which stung a good deal as well, rubbed up and down the white, untouched portions of Tyler’s thigh.

“Good boy. Take a few breaths.” He coached as if Tyler was just gearing up to face a batter in the ninth inning with bases loaded. “You’re doing good.”

A few moments later found Tyler breathing somewhat normally with a slight whimper. Bill decided it was time to continue. “Alright, my sweet boy.” He hadn’t called Tyler that in ages and Tyler knew the tender nickname meant trouble ahead. “We’re going to finish up with the brush.”

The whimpers increased at the fear of the sharp sting that came with such a wicked implement. Then he started crying and kicking his legs with gusto as he felt his dad’s fingers reaching into the hem of his underwear. “No! DAD!” He screeched.

“Yes, son. Stop fighting me or I will stand you in the corner until you are ready to accept this last part of your punishment.” Bill’s fingers stopped allowing Tyler time to decide whether he would obey his father or fight him.

“Please no!” Tyler’s cries resumed. The fight was running low within him, but he wouldn’t give up without even the smallest battle of wills. “Please not on my bare butt.” 

A small smile played across Bill’s face at how childish his teen sounded. “It’s either your underwear comes down or you go stand in the corner until you’re ready. I will warn you. I told your momma she could come home within the hour and we’re going to be cutting it close.”

“Fine.” Tyler huffed with a bite of that attitude surfacing. Now they were going to deal with the severe situation -- Tyler’s disrespect to his folks. 

He felt the air cool his throbbing backside, but he knew it was only going to be a short while before he was feeling nothing but heat back there. Once his underwear were at his knees, his dad tapped the antique hairbrush against the slightly red behind. 

“Know this well, Tyler Scott. You are loved by your momma and me more than you will ever know. With that, you will not show her or me disrespect without facing some serious consequences. If I ever hear the words you used to speak to me like you did today coming out of your mouth, you will find out what the belt feels like and you will be reminded of the taste of soap. Do I make myself clear, young man?”

“Yes sir.” Tyler had no other words to speak. He took a deep breath preparing himself for the first strike. 

It came. It came with a bite and he howled. Unlike with his hand, Bill didn’t paint Tyler’s whole backside with the brush. He focused on the lower quadrants of the cheeks. The places that Tyler would certainly feel when he sat in school the next morning. 

The long legs kicked like a swimmer in water with each strike attempting to alleviate some of the burning. Tyler had forgotten how awful the brush hurt. Tears and snot mixed as they traveled down his face and collected on the rumpled comforter below him. “Please, dad. I’m sorry.” He hollered as his right arm came back attempting to shield his rump from the onslaught of pain.

“No, sir.” Bill grabbed Tyler’s hand and pinned it to the youth’s long side, but he did hold his hand and squeezed it gently. “Almost finished.”

Tyler cried harder in relief and fear. Finishing up meant relief but before the relief came, Tyler knew he would have to suffer the painful swats to his upper thighs. A final insurance of difficulty sitting for the remainder of the day -- heck maybe even the week, Tyler thought.

Bill contemplated giving Tyler one last lecture before finishing up, but instead, he thought better of it. He really did want to spare his son the embarrassment of being overheard if his siblings returned. He lined up the brush with Tyler’s sit-spot and set his resolve to finish out what he had begun. He wanted nothing more to finish and wrap Tyler in his arms, but he knew he had a job to finish as his son’s father. A job that required more heart than any treatment of any patient he’d seen in his doctor’s office.

The final twelve strokes landed. Four on the left sit spot. Four on the right. Four on the middle crack. Sobs heaved from the teen’s chest bringing forth all hidden pain and emotions once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobs heaved from the teen’s chest bringing forth all hidden pain and emotions once again. 

The boy’s underwear had danced their way down to his ankles, so Bill reached down and pulled them completely off before pulling Tyler into his lap - carefully avoiding as much contact between Tyler’s backside and his thighs. Most sixteen year olds would never be caught dead half dressed and snuggled in their father’s lap. Tyler at this point in his existence did not care and wanted to be nowhere else. 

“Deep breaths.” Bill coached while his hand rubbed soft circles over the boy’s shuddering back. “You’re ok. Daddy’s got you.” 

Tyler hadn’t called Bill Daddy in over a decade. Not since he had been caught calling him Daddy during a t-ball game and been ridiculed for it by none other than Jackson Lewis. Bill really hated that punk kid. He found some sweet satisfaction in knowing that if Ty had taken swats by the coach than Jackson would have received them equally. 

Once again the two stay intertwined together seeking out each other’s comfort. Bill despised being the disciplinarian - especially when it came to Tyler. The oldest was Bill’s buddy growing up and Maddie had always been the one to push him to have to physically discipline Tyler.

Thankfully Kyle and Kaydee had rarely ever required discipline in the form of severe spankings. Tyler had found himself more times than either would like bare-ended over Bill’s knee. Especially in middle school. 

The boy’s shoulders stopped shaking like a leaf and he began to dry his tears. As his composure returned to him, he realized he, in fact, was currently on his father’s lap half naked. He would be mortified if anyone found out about this. Though many of his friends still came to school squirming uncomfortably in the hard plastic chairs, no one ever talked about the comfort they each received. Only, on occasions, showing off the battle wounds. He’d have a nice red butt to show off tomorrow in the locker room before practice if anyone asked. 

Bill seemed to pick up on Ty’s sudden discomfort in the realization he had no bottoms on. He patted his son’s hip lightly, “Why don’t you pull on some boxers and change your shirt? We’ll head down and you can wait for your momma to come home.”

Though he really wanted to get dressed and out of his now snot and tear soaked shirt, a part of Tyler feared getting up from the safety nest created in his father’s arms. He knew as soon as he got up that reality would set back in and he’d have to face it again.

“It’s going to be ok.” Bill said as if reading his son’s mind. “Even if it’s hard. We’ll get through it.” 

Tyler nodded against his dad’s chest before giving him one more big squeeze. He couldn’t contain the whimper as he pushed up from his dad’s lap to stand. Bill took note of the bright red color of Tyler’s backside. Though spots down low were a deep red and would probably keep their color until the next day, there wouldn’t be any deep bruising. He never wanted to cross the line of a spanking and abuse. He would never want to abuse his child.

Tyler bit his lip to keep from crying out as he pulled on a pair of his loosest fitting underwear he had in his drawer. Part of him considered going commando with a pair of basketball shorts, but he had picked up on his dad’s instructions. 

He hadn’t been given permission to wear pants yet. He still had to serve some time in the corner and he would do it in his underwear. It was part of their family rule. Post-spanking corner time was done in underwear and usually in a common area of the house to remind all others how misbehaviors were handled. Apparently, Tyler would not be escaping that part.

Now dressed in a pair of boxer-briefs that hid most of the coloring of his behind and a soft Atlanta Braves t-shirt, Tyler once again gnawed on his lip. This time to keep the cries from escaping as he followed his dad down the stairs. Moving hurt! He’d never sit again.

“Go ahead and stand in the corner until your momma comes home.” Bill instructed and Tyler obeyed without a word or even a nasty glare. He found his way into the traditional corner of the living room that could be seen through the dining room and kitchen. His body suddenly tired, Bill lowered himself on the couch and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

He had a few missed texts from Noreen informing him that Kyle had walked her back home and she loved how kind and sweet his middle child was. She also wished him luck with Tyler and told him to tell Ty she loved him. Bill would, of course, leave that to himself. The kids weren’t ready to hear that from Noreen. Bill wouldn’t hold it against his children. It was still early.

Noreen’s heart was something beyond comprehension. She loved so openly and quickly. That was something that drew her to Bill in the earliest stages of their affair. She doted on him and noticed little things that he liked. Her bubbly personality, her innocent demeanor, all created a lightness to her. He would never regret the child that would come from his affair. However, he wished he was better for both the women who claimed to love him. Or loved him.

The backdoor opened and soon a rush of energy entered through the kitchen in the form of his Kaydee-did hyped up on sugar. “Daddy!” She screeched seeing him lounging on the couch. 

As she ran into the living room, her kitten heels she begged her mom to be able to wear to church for the performance clicking, she instantly stopped at the sight of Tyler in the corner. Apparently Maddie had not prepared the children for what they would be returning to the house to find. “Tyler got in trouble?” She asked softly.

Bill saw Tyler’s shoulders hunch in on themselves and even from his spot on the couch could see the burn of Tyler’s ears in embarrassment. Opening his arms to his princess, Bill encouraged Kaydee to climb into his lap. He’d take all the snuggles from his children he could get in one day. “He did, sweet pea.”

Maddie and Kyle had made their way into the room. Kyle’s eyes bugged when he caught a look at the redness of Tyler’s thighs. He winced in sympathy knowing that it had to have been a really bad spanking to have that much color stretching so low. 

The look Maddie wore was a combination of grief and anger only a momma bear can wear. Her baby was hurt, though she fully backed the spanking Ty had earned, but she fought the glare she wanted to throw Bill for causing him pain. 

“Ty, you can come out now.” Bill instructed. 

It took a few heartbeats for the teen to turn to face his mom and siblings. His face currently matched the blaze of his behind. Maddie’s arms weren’t stretched open, but she held an expectant look from where she stood and she waited for him to come to her. Slower than an iceberg creeping along the Arctic ocean, Tyler crossed the living room. 

Once he was close enough for Maddie to grab him up, she pulled him tight. He easily stood taller than her now, but that didn’t matter once she got her baby in her arms. His forehead rested on her shoulder as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall burning his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Momma.” He whispered.

Her hand squeezed the back of his neck just like his dad had done earlier while the other pulled him impossibly closer. “My sweet, sweet son. I’m so sorry.” She spoke back to him through her own tears. The need to hold him for many months had ached in her heart and it finally began to heal with him now.

Kyle watched the embrace between his mom and his older brother and then he looked at Kaydee snuggled close into his father’s lap and wondered where he belonged. He felt out of place. A fifth wheel in his own family. He wished in that moment, he’d stayed at dad’s apartment with Noreen for the afternoon. Maybe he could have shown her the YouTube videos he found of Midsummer Night’s Dream. 

Finally Tyler broke away from his mom. The need for fresh air winning over the comfort. Before he could leave her grips though, she placed her hands on either side of his face and stared deep into his eyes. Shifting uncomfortably at the intensity, Tyler looked back into his mom’s eyes. He saw his pain reflected in her eyes. But beyond that, he saw an undeniable love.

“You are loved. You know that, right?” She spoke firmly.

He nodded. Knowing that his dad had said that same thing before he lit his butt on fire. He smiled. She wiped away the final tears from his cheeks before kissing him on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short end chapter wrapping it all up in a nice bow.

“Before I leave,” Bill spoke on the couch drawing Maddie and Tyler’s attention. “I want to have a family meeting.” 

Before his dad had just set a small fire using his butt as the kindling, Tyler probably would have had a nasty comment about calling them a family still. Now, Tyler knew his dad still loved him even though this situation sucked. 

Kyle, who had found a seat in the overstuffed chair, curled in on himself readying himself for more bad news. Maddie took Tyler’s hand and led them to the love seat across from Kyle, who watched as his big brother winced with pain as he sat on the padded surface. Kyle would never say out loud that he found an ounce of joy when the star athlete, perfect big brother, was in pain from a spanking, but he bit the inside of his cheek to ensure no smile escaped. 

“I want you three to know that just because I do not live here anymore and because your momma and I are getting a divorce and Noreen is in my life that does not mean I am not your father anymore.” He really was speaking to his sons as Kaydee’s love had not faltered throughout the divorce - at least her expressions of love. 

“I still love you and I am still responsible for your upbringing. I will always love you and I will always hold you to the expectations your momma and I instilled in you since birth.” He looked pointedly at each of his children who in returned nodded. “And as Tyler discovered today, I will always be here to dish out consequences as needed.” Tyler’s ears burned again and he couldn't help the uncomfortable squirm of being talked about which in turn caused him to groan aloud. 

Maddie’s hand rested on Tyler’s knee and she leaned over with a kiss to his temple. 

“If you need to hate me, right now, that’s fine.” He looked at Tyler for a long second and then moved his eyes to Kyle who instantly dropped his eyes to his lap. Shame of the many hateful thoughts he had of his dad burned his face. “I will, however, expect that you speak to me always in respect as I will do that same for you.” 

“Daddy, I could never hate you.” Kaydee said in complete certainty. 

Bill was forever grateful for his sweet angel. He kissed the top of her head. “I am so happy to hear that.” 

“Maddie,” Bill turned to address the mother of his children. “I know I haven’t done you right and I’m sorry.” He felt it important to state that in front of his kids. “And I know I’m going to continue to fail. But I promised you that we would co-parent and that means that I am still here if you need me. The kids will answer to me if they are not behaving.” He said that firmly and looked once again to Tyler with a warning. 

Maddie nodded in agreement and a silent “thank you”. If necessary, she still easily corrected Kaydee and has given her spunky daughter a formal spanking or two since Bill left. If push came to shove, Kyle would probably submit to a spanking from her although both would struggle through it. He was getting to that age that even the threat of a spanking from his mother deterred any poor choices. Tyler, however, needed his father to reign him in. There wasn’t much outside of groundings and taking away his cell phone or video games that Maddie could do. A spanking would require Bill. 

Bill decided it was time to return to his new reality. As he stood, he lifted Kaydee on his hip and hugged her tight. “My Kaydee-did, you are my angel. Never forget it.” She held on tight and cried his dissatisfaction when he peeled her away from him. She pouted on the stairs as she watched her dad say goodbye to her brothers.

Kyle hovered just on the outside of the entryway waiting to be acknowledged by his dad as usual. Bill smiled at his middle child. “Kyle, thank you for walking Noreen home. She really appreciated it. You’re a good man, Charlie Brown.” Kyle smiled at the reference and willingly accepted the side hug his dad gave him.

He did catch the surprised look on his mom’s face at the revelation that he left the church picnic without her permission. He quickly ducked out of his dad’s hug and went to stand on the stairs for a quick getaway once his dad left.

“Tyler Scott.” Bill said firmly. “You remember what we talked about. No more disrespect and you better get it together at school.” 

Color rushed to his face again and Ty was over getting scolded in front of his siblings. But the burning behind him hadn’t diminished enough for him to be stupid and reply with anything other than “yes, sir”.

“We’ll be talking at the end of this week.” The threat of a future talk similar to the one they just had hung in the air. “I am so proud of you, son.” He was collected in his dad’s arms again and squeezed tightly. At first shocked by the sudden display of affection, normally reserved for Kaydee or post-spanking, Tyler melted into his dad’s arms. 

A gentle clap on the back, released father and son. Bill said goodbye and headed out the front door. 

About four months earlier, he had walked out the front door after having a very different kind of family meeting. There were no hugs and special moments between him and his kids that time. He had left with an ache in his heart. This time, however, he felt like maybe this co-parenting world might work.

He’d hold onto those sweet moments forever -- at least until reality would rip them to shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wished Bill would learn from his mistakes and quit being so selfish, but we know that won't happen.
> 
> Anyone else's heart ache for Kyle? I just have a soft spot for middle kids! 
> 
> Possibility of a one-shot with Kyle's disappearing act in the later episodes, but we'll see if I get inspired!

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from "Moral of the Story" by Ashe featuring Niall Horan. Listen to it. It's good.


End file.
